


VDAY

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating mention, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: Valentine's Day is always an excuse for romance but it's not the reason why Baekhyun always looks forward to it.





	VDAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Just a short, filthy, one shot. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> !!!NSFW/Smut Ahead!!!

**February 13**

 

 

Baekhyun sat at the bar sipping his wine. He had been here many times before, it was a place where he sometimes liked coming after work to relax after a long day or meet up with his friends. The bar was dark, there was lamps that hung over head but the brightness was low, setting the mood to a comfortable tone. Across from him, on the other side of the bar, sat a man, an attractive man. He wore his hair styled back and an expensive suit. Unlike Baekhyun who was just sitting and looking around, the man kept texting. That’s when Baekhyun realized he was wearing a wedding band, in turn he looked at his own ring. 

 

He sighed, he should’ve taken it off before coming in, he thought. He shook his head and ignored it, returning his attention back to the attractive man who was now staring back at him. They flirted from the distance, sly smiles and winks. Baekhyun thought nothing of it, it made him feel young and attractive though. 

 

He was surprised when the man got up from his seat and made himself over to him, sitting one stool away from him. “Do you come here often?” He asked. 

 

“No,” Baekhyun lied. 

 

The man nodded and ordered another drink and one for Baekhyun too. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m married.” Baekhyun said returning the drink, even if he was wearing his wedding ring, he still wanted to make it clear. 

 

“I’m married too.” The man smiled and Baekhyun’s breath hitched. The man got up and took the drink back to Baekhyun, “We’re just making conversation.” He said as he leaned close, to give Baekhyun the drink he had ordered for him, “I’m Yixing.” He said as he sat, now on the stool right next to Baekhyun.

 

“Baekhyun.” Baekhyun responded without taking his eyes off of Yixing, he was still thinking about his smile and how soft his lips looked from up close. 

 

It took a few drinks for them both to relax and get comfortable in each other’s company, Baekhyun joked and Yixing laughed. 

 

“My coworker was really worked up about this—“ Baekhyun laughed in the middle of his story, he was the kind of person that was unable to hold his laughter while telling the story, Yixing found that very charming. 

 

Yixing stretched out his hand and rubbed Baekhyun’s softly, the touch lingered before Baekhyun quickly pulled his hand away, spilling his drink all over himself during the quick motion. 

 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Yixing said as he backed off to get some napkins. 

 

Baekhyun sat there in shock. The tingle, the electricity he had felt when Yixing had touched his hand still lingered. Yixing returned with napkins for Baekhyun to dry himself. It was no good. 

 

“I have a room upstairs—“ Yixing began to say. 

 

“No! No. It’s fine.” Baekhyun quickly declined before hearing him out. 

 

“I just want to give you a clean shirt. It’s cold out and I don’t think you brought a coat.” 

 

It was true. It was cold outside, snow had fallen earlier that day so now the coldness of the night mixed with the frosty snow just made it even more unbearable. Baekhyun thought about it, he really did, his best conclusion was to agree. 

 

They found themselves quietly riding the elevator up to Yixing’s room. They stood there awkwardly, even after spending an hour talking it seemed like they had just met, just now, on this elevator. 

 

They walked down the hall and once Yixing opened the door and let him, Baekhyun’s heart began to speed up. His thoughts going hazy, he imagined how nice Yixing’s lips would feel on his, on his body, the alcohol that ran through him didn’t help. He shook his head and waited for Yixing to come back. 

 

“Here,” Yixing showed him a plain white shirt and a warm jacket, “These should fit you fine.” 

 

Yixing handed the clothing over and Baekhyun bit his lips nervously looking around the room, “Oh right, privacy.” Yixing chuckled and awkwardly turned, scratching behind his head, before quickly turning back to see Baekhyun still standing there staring back at him, it didn’t take Yixing a second to think, or have a chance to overthink, he walked up to Baekhyun and grabbed his face in his hands, bending down to kiss him, they both gave into the kiss easily, masterfully, almost as if they had kissed each other many times before.

 

Yixing’s tongue quickly invades Baekhyun’s mouth, his hands still holding his face, kissing and pulling on Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun lets him, it feels so nice, Yixing tastes so good, he can’t do anything else but give in and hold on to Yixing’s waist.

 

Ending up in bed with someone was not a part of his plans for the day, Baekhyun let Yixing unbutton his shirt and kiss down his neck, down to his chest, he licked his nipples and Baekhyun moaned.

 

“Your body is amazing.” Yixing complimented when Baekhyun was fully naked under him.

 

“T-thanks.” Baekhyun murmured as Yixing bit under his jaw.

 

“I’m going to devour you,” Yixing whispered.

 

Baekhyun moaned, hearing Yixing say that while his fingers were deep inside him made him shudder, he clenched around him tightly, “Hurry and get inside me, I’m close.”

 

“Close? I haven’t even put it in yet.” Yixing smirked, slipping his hard cock inside Baekhyun slowly.

 

Baekhyun gripped on to the sheets, small moans escaping his lips, “Ahh—ahh,” he panted as Yixing picked up his pace and started thrusting into him harder.

 

“Your ass is throbbing around my dick,” Yixing kissed Baekhyun roughly, biting his lips and pulling on them with his teeth, “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” He said as he pulled away from Baekhyun’s mouth and started moving his hips against him harder, pushing his dick in deeper with each thrust.

 

“Ahh—I’m going to c-cum if you keep ramming your dick against my prostate,” Baekhyun moaned, his legs over Yixing’s shoulders as he fucked harder into him.

 

Yixing’s forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat, panting as he kept fucking Baekhyun. Baekhyun held on tightly onto Yixing’s forearms, gripping tightly onto his muscular arms, the feeling was exhilarating, making Baekhyun feel so much pleasure, he gasped and came with a loud moan, “Y-Yixing, Yixing,” He repeated in a trance as his body trembled from the overwhelming orgasm. Yixing kissed his forehead and his lips.

 

“Did you feel good?” Yixing asked, knowing very well that it had felt good.

 

“Y-yes. So good. So so so good.” Baekhyun kissed him and Yixing pulled out and turned him around.

 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Yixing said while kissing down his back and inserting himself back inside Baekhyun.

 

He began to thrust again, being inside Baekhyun’s tight hole felt so good for Yixing, he didn’t want to stop. “Does it feel good?” Baekhyun asked this time.

 

“Crazy good.” Yixing grunted as he pounded into Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun’s legs felt weak, still, from the orgasm he just had, he rested his upper body on the bed and moaned into the blankets as Yixing continues to fuck him, each thrust pushing him more down, into the mattress, eventually making him lay on his stomach as Yixing digs his ass out, the tip of his hard dick rubbing against his prostate over and over.

 

Baekhyun moaned through clenched teeth, “I’m gonna c-cum,” He said as he held on tightly to the sheets.

 

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cum.” Yixing bit Baekhyun’s shoulder blade, the pain and the pleasure mixing so well and pushing him over the edge, clenching hard around Yixing’s dick and pushing his ass back onto Yixing as he squirted all over the sheets under him and his stomach, “Y-yes, yes.” He moaned when he felt Yixing’s cum begin to fill him up.

 

Yixing pulled out with a loud groan and immediately pulled Baekhyun in for another kiss that Baekhyun quickly returned. Yixing was sweet and gentle during aftercare, he cleaned Baekhyun gently and kissed the bruises that had formed from biting and gripping on him too hard. They took off the dirty sheets and laid back in bed, covering themselves with the extra clean ones that were in the closet, Yixing caressed Baekhyun’s back as they softly planted kisses on each other.

 

 

 

**February 14**

 

 

 

Baekhyun arrived home a little past noon, “Daddy!” His daughter screamed as soon as he came through the door, “Hey darling,” Baekhyun kissed her forehead, “Happy Valentine’s” He smiled brightly at her.

 

“Happy Valentine’s.” She kisses his cheek, “Do you like the dreqss grandma got me?” She pulled on the fabric to show him.

 

“Of course, I do! You look so pretty.” He tickled her.

 

“How was your night?” Baekhyun’s mother asked as she came into the living room.

 

“It was great,” He smiled at her.

 

His mother quickly left after he arrived, she had her own Valentine’s plans to attend to with his father. They quickly said their goodbyes and Baekhyun carried his daughter into the kitchen, “When’s dad coming home?” She asked as Baekhyun sat her down on her chair.

 

As soon as she asked, her question was answered with the front door opening and closing, walking into the kitchen, hiding behind a bunch of balloons and flowers walked in her other dad.

 

“Happy Valentine’s my angel.” He pinched her cheeks and handed her a small bouquet of flowers with a teddy bear and balloons, she smiled brightly and giggled as her dad kissed her all over her face.

 

“Happy Valentine’s to you too, my love.” He handed Baekhyun a big bouquet of red roses and kissed his lips tenderly.

 

“Thank you, Xingie.” Baekhyun smelled the roses and pulled Yixing in for another kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :D and to make it clear, baekxing roleplay not knowing each other and that's how they celebrate valentine's every year. Please comment and let me know what you thought, ty for reading <3
> 
> follow me on twitter: @1004bx


End file.
